Right Between The Eyes
by Aevora Myonsarys
Summary: [One-shot] Xiaoyu can't sleep, with her mind filled with thoughts about a certain someone. Set before the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3. Based on the song "Right Between The Eyes" by Wax.


.

 **Right Between The Eyes**

Xiaoyu turns her body to the other side, laying on her bed.

She can't stop thinking.

She's always been pure at heart, that's for sure (and she knows it). She's always been a dreamer. Overly hopeful (some would say naïve) on matters most wouldn't. However, the whole thing about 'falling madly in love' always sounded so fake to her… something too good to be true; something untouchable – an utopia.

 _True love for me was nothing but a mystery_ _  
_ _Just something only captured in a dream_

Xiaoyu turns only her head to the other side, her body still laying on the bed.

She can't stop thinking about _him_.

Does that mean she's in love? She doesn't know. She's never been in love before, so she isn't able to tell. It sounds, however, as the only plausible explanation.

Evil of her mind to torture her that way, since not much has happened in between her and the person overcoming her thoughts. Nothing but glances and actions coming from him that she has been over-analyzing… and wondering – okay, actually, _hoping_ that would mean he's obsessed with her too.

 _Oh, then suddenly_ _  
_ _It was hitting me_ _  
_ _Right between the eyes_

She never asked for this. Why, out of a sudden, is she so vulnerable to the mere thought of him?

 _I wasn't looking for a love explosion_ _  
_ _But I must have been a target my oh my_ _  
_ _'Cause when I least expected it_ _  
_ _I took a direct hit_ _  
_ _Right between the eyes_

She's young, but there have been a few boys in her life before… all of which were disposed, one way or another. Some were just strangers she'd kissed in night parties; others, boys who were _overly nice_ to her but she had no interest in; there were also those who were very hurried in their approach (if you know what I mean) and she avoided them.

What made _him_ , in specific, so special?

Well, she did feel comfortable around him. And it's funny because she knows almost nothing about him. She has barely ever exchanged words with him. The little she knows are things she found out by herself, one way or another.

At school, everyone calls him only by his surname. His first name might be common, yes, but she guesses the real reason behind that is that his surname sounds strong; it makes him unique. He doesn't seem to mind it.

She only came to be aware of his first name by reading the list of students of his class (he was older than her). And she was only able to deduce his age by the class he is in. About his early life, she only knows he's a native Japanese, presuming from his name, looks, accent, and behavior. Grandpa Heihachi once mentioned he's a single child, therefore no siblings.

But his presence, _strangely_ , eased her heart a bit. It all started one day when she unconsciously laid her head on his left shoulder and accidentally drifted off to sleep, while they were on a break between classes at school. Not once she bothered her, or judged her for it. He also didn't touch her in any way, nor used her cellphone while she wasn't seeing. Once she wake up at her own will, a few minutes later, she innocently asked to him 'Did I sleep?', to which he simply smiled shyly and said 'yes'. They walked together back to their respective classrooms in silence, then parted ways. Only on the following day, before the first class of the morning, she had gathered up enough courage to apologize for it, to which he said it was fine. She was still embarrassed by it, but at the same time couldn't let go of that moment. Strange.

 _You, you shattered my resistance, yes it's true_ _  
_ _You battered my defence, what could I do?_ _  
_ _I'm running from the heat between me and you_

The first time they mutually and actually interacted somehow was on the weekend, on sparring sessions Heihachi insisted they'd do.

If he won? Yes. She wasn't easy, but he did knock her out in the end, with his electricity-infused blows, something he earned from his mysterious connection to grandpa Heihachi.

She is a drama queen about losing matches, but that was actually a hobby of hers. On that day, however, she didn't care… she didn't care _at all_. She was happy.

 _You hit me with a million volts_ _  
_ _Nailed me with a lightning bolt_ _  
_ _Oh, baby, you knocked me cold_ _  
_ _Your love has zapped me, right between the eyes_

Every weekend following that one, she'd be anxiously looking forward to sparring with him again. Just to feel his touch, just to touch him. It'd be the only way it'd happen.

And then, as time passed, during week days she's always find excuses to, at least, be on the same place as him, even if somewhat distant. As long as he'd be able to see her there, she'd be satisfied.

 _Now nothing's going to cool down my desire_ _  
_ _'Cause I'm jumpin' from the fat into the fire_ _  
_ _Love bug has bitten me_ _  
_ _And you're hitting me_ _  
_ _Right between the eyes_

It's weird to think about her high school experience _before_ him and this whole situation. It feels like something's missing. This whole obsession is already a part of her daily life.

 _And now, each time I think about you I don't know how_ _  
_ _I ever did without you, you spin me 'round_ _  
_ _And I'll never get my feet back on the ground_

It is quite torturous, actually. Because it most likely won't evolve from that. From their rare encounters at school, and their sparring filled with his electricity.

 _You hit me with a million volts_ _  
_ _Nailed me with a lightning bolt_ _  
_ _Oh, baby, you knocked me cold_ _  
_ _Your love has zapped me, right between the eyes_

Most likely won't evolve from that because he's never made any moves himself. It seems there's only her and her obsession.

But being obsessed doesn't mean being brave or a fool. That's why she's never taken any actual action herself. Instead of being turned down by him and having to distance herself from him completely, she prefers to keep torturing herself by being able to at least watch from distance.

It's like he's a magnet: he attracts her, but if she passes over the limit, she gets stuck a situation she won't be able to get away from; and that's because she is also a magnet herself.

 _Oh, the power of your love is much too strong_ _  
_ _You turn me on_

Will his electricity ever reach to her heart someday?

Wait, it already has.

 _You hit me with a million volts_ _  
_ _Nailed me with a lightning bolt_ _  
_ _Oh, baby, you knocked me cold, yeah_ _  
_ _Your love has zapped me, right between the eyes_

But will _she_ ever reach his heart someday?

Those around him keep fooling around with her, saying that 'he's in love with her already'. But is he really, when he avoids her while she chases him?

Who knows?

I mean, who _truly_ knows?

She knows that she doesn't…

But she hope she did. Whether a yes or a no, at least it'd seize this torment on her mind.

But while she doesn't have that answer, she might as well change her position in bed for the zillionth time while she still fails to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's note:** 1232 words. Based on the song "Right Between The Eyes" by Wax.

Another small collection of my own thoughts that I ended up writing down and throwing some Xiaoyu in the middle.

From this story, I guess it's obvious that, at the moment, I am just like Xiaoyu. It is indeed 2-3 a.m. right now as I write this, thinking about someone who doesn't care about my existence, listening to the song this fic is based on. _Well shit._


End file.
